Lovely Mission
by ThE DeviL fRom HeLL
Summary: Naruto misi bareng Hinata.. gimana ya aksi mereka berdua... Naruto nusuk dirinyA sendiri.. gmana ya Hinata.. Chappter 4 UPDATED.. RnR
1. Go Home

**NARUTO**

**by : The Devil From HeLL**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Character : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**ini fic pertama saiia di NaruHina..., bahkan di Naruto, XD....**

**Jadi maklumin klo da kata2 yang kurang bahkan gak tepat...**

**Lee : ayo kita tingkatkan semangat masa muda dengan fic ini....*tring.... pake ekspresi guru gay ***

**Author: heh !!!! lu gak muncul di fic ini, jangan keluar2 seenaknya tahu !!!!**

**Lee: *sweetdropp***

**Author: ya udah kita mulai dehh...**

**Naruto Uzumaki** salah satu shinobi di konoha baru pulang dari misi klas A (capek tuh..). Karena keberhasilannya membawa pulang Sasuke Uchiha ke Konohagakure, dia di promosikan untuk menjadi Jounin... Baginya selangkah lebih maju untuk jadi Hokage. tepatnya Rokudaime Hokage.. Da sekarang pemuda itupun sedang menuggu seseorang siapa dia...??? (ikuti terus donk.)

"Hooaaammhh... ngantuk ni... gara-gara si Teme pulang jadi di anggurin ma Sakura.. KusoTeme.., enaknya ngapain yahh..??" dengan muka bodohnya Naruto jalanjalan keliling konoha...(itung-itung cari cari cewek gitu..)..

Tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang mengikutinya..., langsung dengan kewaspdaan tinggi Naruto melampar kunai ke arahnya....

"Jyuken!!" kata orang tersebut

Naruto sangat mengenali jurus tersebut..

"Oh Hinata-chan ya.. maaf yang barusan *menghampiri Hinata yang sedang membeku, brrrrr *

"ee..hh.. Naa..ruutoo-kuunn..., ya.. .." gagap Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi..

"ngomong-ngomong sedang apa di sini Hinata-chan ?"

"eh anu.. itu..*wajah Hinata udah jadi merah kayak kepiting rebus.. ..*

"klo lagi senggang bisa temenin aku jalan-jalan nggak.. plizz...?" *pake seringai segala*

"ehh.. iya.. bisa Naruto-kun... ini bagai mimpi bagi Hinata, jalan beerdua sama naruto gak kebayang tuh..

Keheningan terjadi dintara mereka, kemudian Naruto berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan..

"Hinata-chan, selama aku menjalankan misi, ada yang berubah nggak di Konoha..?"

"ya Naruto-kun ituu.. aku dengan Naruto sudah setara... maksudku.. aku juga sudah jadi Jounin" *dengan memainkan jari-jarinya, sudah tahu kan kebiasaan Hinata*

"Wahh kalo gitu selamat ya Hinata-chan... bagaimana kalo kita rayain, aku traktir dinner dehh.. gimana ??"

"ahh iiyaa..*ekspresi Hinat menunjukkan mau pingsan dan 3..2..1.. Jatuh..*

"knapa Hinata-chan, kelelahan ya..., sini aku gendong..?*Naruto memanggul Hinata di belakang puggungnya...

Bukannya sadar Hinata malah jadi pingsannya...waduh..waduh..

Mereka tiba di kedai Ramen Ichiraku..

"Ayame-san, Ramen 2 porsi, yang satu seperti biasa, eh Hinata-chan bagaimana denganmu ?"

"saa..maa.. seperti..Naru..to-kun saja dehh..."

"oke..Ayame-san dua-duanya sepert biasa..."

"Hinata-chan ada kabar lainnya..??"

" iyaa, Neji-niisan minggu depan akan bertunangan dengan Tenten-neechan.., Shikamaru-kun jadian ama Temari-chan..lalu Sai-kun sama Ino-chan lafi PDKT *hahaha.. bahasa apaan tuh*

"wahh.. kamu tahu banyak ya Hinata-chan...., yahh sayangnya si Teme brengsek itu juga udah punya Sakura...*Naruto melihat Hinata* kalo Hinata-chan udah punya pacar nggak ??"

*wajah Hinata udak jadi kepiting gosong malahan, jadi item donk ???*

"ti..dakk.. ehh.. karna cowok yang aku su- * kata-kata Hinata terpotong oleh suara seseorang pria....

Who is He ???

**~~~~To Be Continue~~~**

**yahh... udahan dehh... **

**lagi ujian tuh makanya buatnya lama.....**

**bagi Pembaca yang penasaran Ikuti teruz kisah ini.....**

**dah jangan pelit-pelit bwad rephiew oce....**

**SAYONARA....**


	2. This Mission ?

**NARUTO**

**By : The DeViL fRom HeLL**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Character : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Arigatou bagi para pembaca yang uda rephiew…..**

**Ini CHAPTER 2 Updated…..**

**Silahkan dinikmati….**

**This Mision ???**

Mereka berdua di kagetkan dengan kedatangan seorang pria…..

Kalian di sini rupanya… Naruto . Hinata *sambil menoleh kepada Hinata dan Naruto*

"Oh.. Kakashi-sensei.. aku kira siapa.. ada perlu apa ???"

"Malem Kakashi-sensei…. *sapa Hinata*

"Malem Hinata.. Naruto.. *dengan senyum khas Kakshi., HUEkz…*

"Hokage memanggil kalian berdua..? mgkn misi baru.."

"Kami ?? Aku dan Hinata, Tumben biasanya kan aku. Teme berengsek, dan Sakura.., Ko sekarang Hinata??"

"ii..yyaa… knapa Kakashi-sensei ??"

"Aku tidak begitu tahu, tapi menurutnya hanya kalian yang punya waktu luang.. ya sudah cepet sana pergi.. aku juga da urusan mendadak…"

"hah.. pasti mencari pertapa genit, minta icha-icha paradise yang edisi terbatas"*bukannya buku itu dah dilarang di Konoha ??, Dasar Kakashi mesum !!*

"Mphm…, dahh…" *poff… Kakashi hilang*

"Ayo cepat Naruto-kun, nanti Hokage marah…"

"oohh iyaa ayoo Hinata-chan…"

Mereka berdua bergegas menuju kantor Hokage,,

"oh iya Hinata-chan, barusan cara bicaramu udah enggak gagap lagi ya…"

"Ehh.."*waduhh.. wajah Hinata mulai dehh merah lagi…*

"yah gagap lagi… sudahlah..'

"iii..yaa.."

Setibanya….

"Kalian Terlambat…" *menegpalkan tangannya besiap memukul Naruto*

"Maaf nona Hokage… "*tersenyum khas Hinata meluluhkan hati Tsunade*

"emang ada apa sihh Tsunade-bacchan ? kok tiba-tiba aku dan Hinata dipanggil kemari ?. misi lagi ?"

"Ya.. karana hanya kalian shinobi yang punya waktu senggang…, misi sekarang misi klas B... yaitu pergi ke desa rumput untuk mengambil surat, dan diantarkan kemari…, kalian punya waktu 7 hari…"

"Tumben sekali waktunya lama, biasanya kurang dari 5 hari itupun sudah di omelin…!!"

"kkaaauu….." *kali ini Tsunade mengepalkan hingga muncul 4 segitiga siku2 di dahi dan kepalan tangannya*

"Baiklah nona Hokage, kami akan segera bersiap-siap….kami permisi dulu" *membungkuk ke Tsunade*

"Hinata bawa jaga anak kurang ajar ini yaa.."

"Hei..hei.. bukannya kebalik, aku yang harus menjaga Hinata…??"

"diam kau kusochibi !!!" * Hinata hanya tetawa kecil*

"baik nona Hokage…"

Di luar kantor Hokage..

"Hinata gimana nih..?, masa harus ngejalani misi hari libur.. mana kau msih lapar.."

"itt..uu.. sebaiknya kita laksanakan perintah Hokage, daripada ntar kita di hokum…"

"betul juga kau Hinata-chan, tapi tadi tidak jadi aku traktir ramen, gakpapa yah…"

"gapapa kok.." *dalam hati Hinata "yang penting bisa ngejalanin misi bareng Naruto udah seneng banget.."*

"oh ya Hinata-chan tadi mau bilang apa waktu diwarung ramen ?"

"ahh.. tidak apa Naruto-kun..lupain aja…"

"nggak bisa donk… Hinata-chan tadi mau ngmg apa ??

"Nggak ada apa-apa ko. Naruto-kun lupai aja wes…

"Terserahlah…"

"Naruto-kun sudah ya.. sempe ketemu besok pagi di gerbang Konoha… aku amu siap-siap dahulu…"

"oh iya.. silahkan.. sampe besok, istirahat yang banyak ya Hinata-chan.."

"He'em…*sebenernya Hinata masih pingin bersama Naruto sepanjang malam, tapi nati takut di marahi sama Hiasi…

"dahh Naruto-kun…."*melesat pulang ke rumah*

"dahh Hinata-chan…, ternyata Hinata cantik juga… kenapa enggak terpikirkan olehku untuk ngedeketin dia dari dlu ya.. padahal aku tau Sakura masi saying ama tuh Teme.., aku jadu suka ama Hinata.."*berbicara lirih saja*

Di Kediaman Hyuga…

"Malem Otou-san, Hinata besok ada misis sampe 7 hari ke depan jadi makanan pesen aja ya…"

"misi apa itu ??"

"Otuo-san pingin tahu aja…*menaiki loteng menuju kamarnaya*

"Kenapa dengan putriki yang satu ini yaa..??" *Hiasi bingung apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata…*

Apartemen Naruto..

"apa yang harus aku siapin ya… misi kali ini berbeda sih.. berdua gitu bareng Hinata, kenapa dari tadi hinata terus yang ada di pikiranku…, au ah gelap…."

"tidur aja kali.."*Naruto merebahkan badannya ke kasur, dalam pikirannya masih ada Hinata dan Hinata….

Paginya…. KuuKuuRRUuYYUuKK…..*ni ayam abiz keselek kulit duren kali..*

"Pagi Hinata-chan sudah nuggu lama ya…" sapa Naruto

"ahh tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun…"sahut Hinata

Kemudian Muncul Tsunade dan Hiasi…

"Naruto Hinata jagalah diri kalian…."

Hiashi memandangi Naruto seakan tidak setuju kalau dijadikan partner Hinata..

"Hei bocah pirang… Jagalah Hinata seperti kau menjaga nyawamu.. paham ??"

"Haik Hiasi-sama….

"kami permisi dulu Otuo-sama.. Hokage-sama…

" Ayo Hinata-chan kita pergi….!!"'

"iiyaa…"

Hiasi dan Tsunade cuma bisa melihat pungung Naruto dan Hinata menjauh….

APA YANG TERJADI PADA PETUALANGAN MEREKA….IKUTI TERUS….

LOVELY MISSION Chapter 2 FIN….

++++++++++TO BE CONTINUE+++++++++++

CHAPTER 3 COMING SOON…..

**HHuaahh capek mana ulangan numpuk lagi…..**

**Yang penting Fic dah selesai……**

**Makasi yang udah rephiew….**

**Skali lagi MOhon Rephiewnya ya….**


	3. Adventure is Begin

**LOVELY MISSION**

**By : The DeViL fRom HeLL**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Main Character : Naruto U. & Hinata H.**

**Arigatou bagi para pembaca yang uda rephiew…..**

**Ni udah Update chap 3…**

**Mohon di nikmati, jangn di muntahkan….**

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________________________________________

**Adventure Is Begin**

Hinata dan Naruto kini sudah meninggalkan batas wilayah Konoha, namun masih tetap dalam wilayah Negara api. Sekarang meraka melintasi hutan.

"Hinata-chan tidak capek ?" tanya Naruto sambil menoleh kepada Hinata yang ada di belakangnya.

"masih belum Naruto-kun, aku masih sanggup" sahut Hinata

"kalau begitu baiklah" *mempercepat laju jalannya, heh Naruto kasian Hinata*

"tunggu Naru- " sempat Hinata berkata, kakinya sudah tertancap kunai, hingga terjatuh..

"Hinata-chan !!!!" teriak Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata

"kage bunshin no jutsu" Naruto menjadi banyak. Sedang yg asli pergi membawa Hinata.

Dengan 17 kedipan mata eh kebanyaken kalo gitu.. dengan sekejap mata. Eh gak mungkin yaa.. ya udah dengan segera Naruto membereskan semua perampok yang menyerang Hinata. Tapi tanpa sadar bos perampok tersebut menyerang dari balakang..

Tiba-tiba…

"chidori !!!" teriak seseorang.

"jurus itu.." piker naruto *kayake gak pernah mikir deh dia…*

'apa-apaan kau Dobe, tidak waspada sama sekali" ya siapa lagi selain Sasuke Uchiha.

"heh Teme, aku kan sudah sengaja membiarkan perampok itu mengenaiku.. supaya dia senang sebelum mati, lagipula ngapain kau ada di sini..hah ?, mengikutiku ?"

"Baka !! buat apa aku mengikutimu, aku baru saja selesai menjalankan misi dari Hokage-sama.., kau sendiri Dobe sok tau, sedang apa di sini ?"

:bukan urusanmu teme.." *berlagak acuh tak acuh kepada Sasuke*, "kau menjalankan misi sendiri ??" tanya Naruto lagi…

"Tidak aku bersama.."

"Siang Naruto-kun..*dengan senyum manisnya menyapa Naruto*

"Sakura-chan.." Naruto terkesima *ampe2 ngeluarin senyum kudanya..*

"Hei Dobe, jangan ganggu dia, dia tunanganku…"

"hah ??? benarkah itu Sakura-chan ?" Naruto tidak percaya..

"Hmmm iya Naruto-kun, ah Sasuke saying jangan keburu memberi tahu seseorang, nanti dia marah lho.." *Sakura dan Sasuke memendang naruto takut kalau-kalau naruto marah.. bisa meledak tuh Naruto*

Namun Ekspresi Naruto tidak seperti yang di bayangkan oleh Sasuke maupun Sakura..

"Wahh… selamat ya kalian berdua.." *dengan senyum kudanya, [hhiiiiieeee].. tapi senyum ini muncul secara alami tanpa paksaan, apakah pandangan Naruto terhadap Sakura berubah ??

"kkaauu tiddaakk marahh Naruuto ?" tanya Sakura tidak percaya.

"Hmm*kaget* kenapa mesti marah, kan sahabatku bahagia jadian bahkan tunangan."

*Sasuke hanya meelongo, jadi pingin liat Sasuke melongo*

"aku juga seneng banget kok.."

"benar ??' tanya Sakura

"sudah pasti, kalian kenapa sihh, pingin aku marah..??"

"ttiiddaakk..' *Sakura membayangkan bagaimana bila kyuubi marah….

"hei Dobe, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan di sini ??"

"aku hendak menjalankan misi dari Tsunade-bacchan.."

"sendiri ?' tanya Sasuke lagi…

"tidak aku bersama partner baruku.."

"siapa dia ??" tanya Sasuke *lagii??*

"tunggu sebentar ya.."*pergi ke dekat goa temapt Naruto membawa Hinata…*

Tapi yang dilihatnya…

"MMuusstahill !!!!!, *naruto melihat darah berceceran di mana-mana..

"Hinata-chan di mana kau ? Hei Hinata-chan ?"

Kemudian Naruto menemukan surat anacaman dari para perampok, yang meminta tebusan akan penculikan Hinata, Sasuke dan Sakura menuju arah Naruto..

"ada apa sih Dobe ?, mana partnermu ?" tanya Sasuke *untuk kesekian kalinya*

"Hinata-chan…"

"oohh jadi partnermu Hinata, jadi di mana dia ??" tanya Sasuke lagi.. *Lagi, lagi dan lagi*

" iya tapi…" *menatap Sauske dg wajah sedikit khawatir*

"Tapi apa ?" *udah tahu kan siapa yang tanya...Lee : jadi Sakura mana donk Author ?? Author :tuh lagi bengong karena mikrin Naruto yang tambah dewasa*

"Hinata di culik..!!!!"

"oleh siapa ?" *Sasuke mulai banyak omong nih.., tanya melulu*

"Perampok itu tadi Teme..'

"Baik, ayo kita selamatkan Hinata" sahut Sasuke *nah kan*

"tapi ini tanggung jawabku kepada Hiasi-sama untuk menjaga Hinata, kalian kan harus ke Konoha"

" sudahlan dobe, kami hanya membantu membereskan bandit-bandit tersebut, sisanya lakukan tugasmu.."

"Kkkaliiaann…*terharu*"

"sesame teman kan harus saling bantu" Sasuke menanggapi*, iya kan Sakura-chan ?'

"eeehhh… Iya Sasuke sayang.." *akhirnya selain Sasuke ada yang ngomong juga*

"baik, ayo kita bergerak sebagi tim 7 !!! " perintah Naruto.

"ya.." Sasuke dan Sakura menjawab bersamaaan…

**Lovely Mission Chap 3 Fin**

**~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continue~~~~~~~~~~**

**Apa yang akan terjadi terhadap mereka berempat….**

**Ikuti teruz ceritanya….**

**CHAPTER 4 COMING SOON….**

**Bwad para pembaca pliz.. aku belum makan 17 hari, juga belum mandi 17 hari juga belum tidur selama 17 hari…..**

**Hikz..hikzzz..hikz,,,**

**Makanya bagi para pembaca pliz dan pliz tinggalin rephiewnya *menagis tersedu-sedu***

Lee : hei Author, jangan nangis….. ntar aku juga nangis * telanjur keburu nagis Lee*

Devil (author maksudnya) : terima kasih Lee atas support loe… walau elo gak ada di fic ini…

Lee : Hmm…

Devil : tunngu loe masuk seenaknya lagi yaa… dasar jadul !!!!

Lee : hehehe maafin gua Dev…

Devil : Gua bunuh lho !!! *baaaaaawa kusanagi, truz tancepin ke Lee*

Lee : tewas di tempat*

Devil : *kabur* Lee gua janji ama loe, pasti fic selanjutnya ada elo !!!

Devil : Sayonara Pembaca….

_**Jangan lupa Rephiieeww….**_


	4. Confused? Are you my everything ?

**Arigatou para readers yang uda rephiew..**

**Chapter 4 Update…**

**Silahkan Membaca**

**Confused??? Are you my everything**** ???**

Tim 7 yang kini diketuai Naruto bergerak, sampailah mereka di tempat yang dijanjikan. Naruto sendiri yang datng, sementara 2 rekannya mengintai dan siap-siap serangan dadakan..

Hei penjahat, keluar kalian.. !!!! teriak naruto

Kemudian keluarlah 10 orang bertampang sangar dan membawa senjata tajam

Langsung saja pemimpin penculik itu keluar, ternyata dia adalah shinobi dari Kirigakure

Serrangg !!! pemimpinnya langsung memberi perintah

Kemudian bunshin-bunshin naruto bermunculan, namun penjahat tersebut ternyata sekelas jounin.. naruto kerepotan.. dengan segera dia beralih dalam mode sennin..

Rasen-Shuriken !!!

RasenRegan !!!

Teknik Senin Odama Rasengan !!

Satu demi satu jurus di pakai, 4 dari penculik sudah ko.

Kemudian..

HIYYAATTT… tinju baja Sakura melayang ke 2 dari 6 perampok sisanya..

Chidori !!! di lanjutkan oleh Sasuke yang langsumh meng-ko 3 sisanya

Sekarang tersisa sang pemimpin.. namun pemimpinnya licik..

Lepaskan Hinata-chan !!!

Khukhukhu… jangan mendekat, kalau tidak, gadis ini akan ku bunuh.

Sial…umpat Naruto

Hei bocah. Jangan sok kau berani-berani melawanku. Sekrang tusuk kunai ke tubuhmu sendiri. Kalau tidak akan ku tusukkan ke leher gadis ini..

Hinata yang baru siuman lansung melihat sekitarnya. Dia melihat orang yang dicintainya kebingungan.

Bocah kurang ajar, cepat lakukan..!!!!

Ukh.. Naruto hanya bisa mendesah

Jangan pedulikan aku Naruto-kun, bunuh saja penculik ini..

_Tidak bisa, bagaimana ini, kalau aku gegabah, bisa-bisa Hinata..Hinata.. dan Hinata akan.._

**Hei bocah kenapa kau jadi bimbang begini ? lakukan menurut kata hatimu **(yang bold buat kyubi dalam tubuh naruto)

Tapi monster, jika aku biarkan Hinata akan…

**Jangan Kuatir, lakukan apa yang perampok katakan, aku akan membantu memulihkan lukanya, yang penting cepatlah, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu sama wanita yang kau cintai, benar kan.. **

Baiklah.. _Jreebb… _ Naruto menusukkan kunai ke perutnya, namun tidak tepat di segelnya.. kemudian dia tersungkur bersimbah darah..

Naruto-kun !!!! teriak Hinata, namun apa daya, Hinata hanya bisa menangis.

Sekarang Sakura !! Aba-aba Sasuke

Baik Sayang !!!

Kemudian Sakura dan Sasuke keburu meringkus perampok dan melepaskan ikatan Hinata. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata langsung menghampiri tubuh Naruto

Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa.. jawab aku..?

..ta.. kau selamat, kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura menghampiri mereka berdua.

Teme.. terima kasih.. Sakura-chan..

Diamlah Naruto aku akan mengobatimu, lukanya cukup lebar, jadi butuh waktu..Sakura menggunakan ninjutsu medis

Tidak apa-apa kok.. tiba-tiba saja kesadaran Naruto menghilang..

Naruto-kun…!! Air mata Hinata semakin tak terbendung..

Tenanglah Hinata-chan, naruto akan segera pulih, dia Cuma kelelahan Sakura mencoba menenangkan Hinata

Sesegera mungkin Hinata menghapus air matanya.

Terima Kasih Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun.

Hn, jawab Sasuke

Tidak apa-apa Hinata kita kan teman.. sekarang bawa Naruto ke tempat penginapan dan rawat dia ya Hinata..

Baik Sakura-chan..

Nah aku dan Sasuke akan kembali ke Konoha, kalian kan punya misi. Selesaikanlah dulu..

Yosh.. arigatou..

Kemudian Hinata membopong tubuh Naruto, meski berat tentunya, namun kan ini gara-gara dia..

Disini ya Naruto-kun.. kemudian Hinata pergi ke resepctionist..

Maaf nona, kamar untuk 2 orang dengan 2 ranjang telah penuh..tinggal single room beranjang satu..

Yaa.. suu..da.. kalu gitu..

Ini silahakan kuncinya..

Ayo Naruto-kun, kita ke kamar.. Hinata sambil membopong Naruto

Maaf ya Hinata sudah membuat repot.

Justru aku yya..ngg har..uss.. minta maaf, sudah membuatmu jadi sperti ini..

Ehmm.. hanya cengiran kecil pada muka Naruto membuat Hinata menjadi Blushing..

Hinata langsung merebahkan tubuh naruto di ranjang..

Terima kasih Hinata..

Sekarang sudah tak terbayang muka Hinata yang merah..

Sehari setelah malam itu…

Sorenya.. Naruto masi belum pulih 100% namun masih bisa melakukan aktifitas..

Kemudian malamnya Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama Nonton TV, suasana hening, sampai inisiatif Hinata membuka percakapan…

Emm.. Naruto-kun kenapa kau sampai melakukan itu demi aku yang lemah ini..

Bagaimana ya Hinata-chan, aku bingung..

Ke..napa ?

Entahlah Hinata-chan yang jelas waktu itu yang kupikirkan hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu.. tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga..

Jawaban Naruto sukses membuat wajah Hinata memerah..

Kenapa Hinata-chan kau sakit, wajahmu memerah..??

Ah.. ti..dakk apa..apa kok.. gagapnya kambuh lagi..

Kalau kelelahan, tidur saja Hinata-chan.. aku akan menyusul sebentar lagi..

Ba..ikk. Naruto-kun.. Hinata langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan menuju ranjang..

Pada amalam sebelumnya Hinata tidur di sofa karna takut mengganggu Naruto tapi kali ini… Kemudian Naruto datang… dan segera merebahkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

Hinata Blushing..

Suasana Hening sejenak…

-kun..

Ya.. apa ? memalingkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata yang ada di sebelahnya..

Arigatou..

Sama-sama Hinata-chan.. kemudian meraka berdua bebalik sehingga saling memunggungi..

MALAMPUN BERLALU

CHAPTER 4 FIN..

**Apa yang akan terjadi dalam lanjutan misi mereka, apakah sukses ?? tunggu kelanjutannya !!!**

**To Be Continue**

Devil :Yah selesai juga..

Lee : kepana aku lagi-lagi tak ada..

Devil : biarin.. nih adegan romantis, bukan humor

Lee : *swetdropped*

**Nah Para Readers.. jangan lupa tinggalin Rephiewnya**


End file.
